kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
In Order To Win
is the one hundred and ninety-fourth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Flashback: It is the day before the match in Seirin's gym. Riko tells her players that even though they've beaten Kaijō once, that they shouldn't let their guards down. Hyūga interrupts her and says that this is going to be the first time they actually face Kaijō. Back to the match, Hayakawa takes the offensive rebound. Kagami reflects on how insane Hayakawa's rebound is, while Izuki sees Nakamura's screening out and how impressive his coordination is. Kiyoshi closes in on Hayakawa, but he passes it through to Kobori, who dunks it in two-handed, and Kiyoshi draws a defensive foul. Kobori admits to Kiyoshi that Kiyoshi is the better player between the two of them, but he will definitely not lose. He explains that their persistence to win comes from vengeance and compared to Kiyoshi, who didn't even play last time, is much stronger. Kiyoshi is left speechless. Hyūga appears behind Kiyoshi and pushes him from behind. He calls him a moron and tells him to say something back. Kiyoshi replies that it just all made sense and that Kaijō is really strong. Hyūga gets irritated and says that he can take much more and calls him Iron Heart and Uncrowned King. Kiyoshi says not to call him that, but Hyūga continues. Suddenly, Kiyoshi lashes out to him and shouts to stop it. They argue, and Kagami gets worried whether or not they'll be fine to play. Izuki sets him at ease and says that it used to always be like this. Izuki further explains that the more they fight, the closer they get and that Hyūga and Kiyoshi have always been the two pillars Seirin can trust on. Mitobe runs free and takes his hook shot, but it is touched slightly by Nakamura. The ball bounces out and Kiyoshi sets himself for the rebound. He thinks to himself that it is still the case that this is the last chance for him to play with this team. He gathers his strength and dunks it in over Kobori. Flashback: Hyūga says how he overheard contenders at the Interhigh saying that Kaijō is still stronger than Seirin. Hyūga deduces that their last match was still a practice match, that is was no way near the real thing. Presently, in Kaijō's offense, Moriyama pulls up for his unorthodox shot. Hyūga gets his timing right and successfully blocks the shot. On the other side of the court, Hyūga receives a screen by Kiyoshi, fakes a three-pointer, and passes it inside to Kiyoshi, who had rolled off the screen. Himuro comments that Seirin's drive isn't losing to Kaijō's and with an alley-oop from Izuki to Kagami, it is clear that Seirin is overwhelming them with an 8-point gap. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Kaijō High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Mitsuhiro Hayakawa's Offensive Rebounding *Rinnosuke Mitobe's Hook Shot *Yoshitaka Moriyama's Unorthodox Shot *Taiga Kagami's Jumping Power Navigation